Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] April FA For this month's FA, I'd say Loonface should be it. What do you guys think? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I still think it should be an article that's silver... like, most of the FA are all gold. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 20:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) owo the FA should be someone who's incredibly silly and immature imho. Because of April Fools duhhh 22:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Loonface sounds like a silly name, but also, we can use a gold or silver one since we used a silver one for March. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) icefeather? Or Beautifulface. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33| Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 22:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Beautifulface's page needs some updating, so does Icefeather's/shot. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ashberry? you dont know how much it would mean to me if she could be FA of my birthday month ''Cinder'' ''I believe in myself even if you dont'' 20:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) //How// does Beautifulface's page need updating? .-. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Her history after Rising's death isn't there on her page. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it was, even after I fixed some stuff. >.> [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Only a small portion of it, though. Also, with two votes, Loon's the Feature Article. sooner or later I'll suggest some rules and you guys can vote on them, okay? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What am I supposed to wright, an entire page on it? ._. --[[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 16:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) May FA Well, we might as well do this early do we have time to think. As the title addresses, we should pick next months FA. Maybe Thunderfoot, Shadowforce, Icefeather, Stormclaw, or Beautifulface? -shrug- Suggestions? 02:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd think perhaps once she has been updated, Poppyheart? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 03:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) She seems okay to me, besides that her template needs to be updated by adding the date she first appeared. 18:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I don't think the date she first appeared in should be required unless she wasn't born in the first archive. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) True, any other suggestions or comments on May's FA? 20:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If I may comment again, may I suggest, maybe, Cheetahspirit too be considered -dies- I know Im being selfish, but I'm just asking maybe if he can be one day FA. -shrug- 20:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit also seems like a good choice to me too (just fix them typos!) [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) (Won't even try suggesting any of my cats) Poppyheart sounds like a good choice to me. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Fixed those typos, and Mossu, you can suggest some of your cats for the running. 21:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest Bloodpaw, if her DF got approved really fast, since she's one of my only cats with the best page format. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Me and Beebs are trying something different this month, vote for who you like the best to be this months FA under here by voting yay by the cat. 22:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Poppyheart - # [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 17:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit - #Bbun # ~Stoem June FA Hey, it's about time for a new FA, so I should discuss this early. Any suggestions? 12:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to sound selfish, but Brightfern? Her page is pretty long and complete, and though she's still bronze (though not for much longer cx), her page honestly looks good to me. Otherwise, I'd probably suggest... hm, Everlastingsight or Thunderfoot? 04:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (if I'm logged out by chance this really is Tatum cx) Boy oh boy. How about Bloodpaw, IF I get to a computer.... Dx [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 11:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't want a FA this month, I don't wanna be selfish, I just had one this month. 14:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) One of the older ones, maybe, like Poppyheart? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *mutterpeoplejustdonotwantoneofmycatstobefadonttheymutter* Probably someone with a Gold page. We'eve been doing silvers for a while. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, we did do a Gold FA last month, and there are only 2 gold pages who haven;t been FA, Everlastingsight and Thunderfoot. Besides the two new ones, Stormclaw and Beautifulface. 17:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) We should do a silver... Last month was gold, and because we have a lot of silver grades, we should pick one out of them all. :3 19:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Icefeather, Runningsoul, Poppyheart, or Shadowforce? 19:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit (WC), Cedartail, Juniperclaw, Loveheart, Swiftkit (SC), Brindlenose or Swiftfoot? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:23, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Personality, Loveheart's page is a bit short of things, but besides that thise pages seem good. 19:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I think we should have a bronze FA. We haven't had one before, and we're not letting the lesser pages getting a chance to shine. *shrug* 19:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Bronze are supposed to be those who need to be worked on. They don't get featured because they need improvement. Also, Loveheart is pretty much a minor character; of course she isn't going to have a novel as her page xD. Some of the minor characters need love, too! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Santapaw was a bronze FA. -shrug- Poppyheart, Icefeather, and (I hope I don't sound too selfish) Shadowforce sounds good... -hides beneath the table- 19:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Why don;t we vote on those three like we did last month? 19:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Poppyheart - * [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) * 03:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Icefeather - * ilookselfishdonti D: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowforce - *I'mnotbeingselfish.I'mjustmakingatiebetweendemsothatmorepeoplewouldvote 22:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) With two votes, Poppyheart wins! She shall be the Featured Article of June. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 03:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Content Drive 2 So, after Sorrelshine was completed for Silver, the Content drive is open. Any thoughts on who it should be? 17:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) One of my cats? /shotshotshotshot [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Patchtooth, Skymist, Cindershade, Riversplash, Redpelt and Ripplesong are my choices. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I say Redpelt out of those/shot. 19:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd say Skymist or Ripplesong. /shot to death 19:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) redpeltwouldbenice/shot If not one of my cats, Cindershade is what i'd pick. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Cats up for adoption Hey, I noticed this the other day. Paleh apparently made a rather neat, nice, organized template for the cats on this page a while back. Using it would make things pretty easy, actually. A short summary of the character so you can compare them all right there on the page. When I track it down again, I'll link, but thoughts for implementing it? 01:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Here it is. Also, this could potentially work as the next content drive, too. There's an awful lot of cats on there. 02:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Excellent idea, Leggo. Besides the article, we should have something the entire project can work on, too c: [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great, actually. c: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) So, do you guys think we should go with this? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Adoption o3o That would definatly make the page neater, great idea Leggu and Paleh. I love it, I'll go with it. 17:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New Page Format? I really ''like how Paleh and Leggo have been setting up pages. Like with how TSF cats, when it opens, all the pages for that group should look like Sebastian and Mey-Rin. Why not make it so the whole wiki goes by this format? It's neat and organized, and I like how the section have the sub-sections (i.e. Description has appearance, health (mental + physical), personality, and skills and abilities). When pages are in this format, the page really describes the cat and how he/she acts and what he/she is good at. It also allows for a backstory section, without it blending in with the roleplay life. It also makes sense to have the life image and character pixels under one section (called 'Images'). Opinions? 00:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree, Fern. because I want to. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!]]'' '''Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 00:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Excellent idea. However, it would be quite a painful time to go through all the unrped cats and add those sections, I'll admit. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Warning: Fern has been thinking. Watch out, she may have overthought things to the point where it hurts to read. We could make a tutorial on how to set up the pages with the correct format and copy/paste it onto the pages. Or, when the characters are adopted, we could help the user fix the page. I've been thinking. I've been wnating to add a family tree template, but I can't code worth a damn. Something similar to WW's. It's been on my mind a while now, and with how large some families on here are, I think family trees would be something to look into. I also think there should be seperate templates for Loners and Rogues. And because I'm getting lazy, I'm just going to list my other ideas: *Ceremony due dates in the trivia sections, and next to the cat's description on the Clan's page. *Genetics- Breed of cat, possible health concerns relating to the genes of the cat (Would go under "Health") **Other information relating to the genetics of the cat should go here. i.e. birth defects such as blindness and deafness, pelt color, eye color, fur texture, markings, ect. *Cites for information, such as trivia (Just a link to the page where info is posted, or other outside links) **Things such as name typos and description inconsistancies go under this heading, along with other things the roleplayer of the character feels is needed. Information should be relavant to the character. *Categories for major/minor characters *Categories for page grading *Drop-down boxes for ceremonies Erm, I think that's about it. I'm willing to do anything to help, especially since this would help clean up the wiki's messy articles and such. 01:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Breed of cat would only be applicable for what, most of the kittypets and kittypet-turned-warriors? Most of the cats on here are moggie (mix breeds), so it would be difficult to list them all. However, I believe defects should be listed under trivia. Also, unusual pelt patterns could also be noted in the trivia as rare, too. And perhaps page grades on talk pages, too? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 02:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, grades on talk pages. And a lot of cats can be identified by their pelt color and body type, so as long as the cat is described properly, there should be no issue with breed identification. Birth defects would go under health. 02:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Um, moggies, anyone? Plain tabbies? Solids? Those should be quite hard to identify, even given with facts. There are multiple breeds with similar traits (ie: chocolate coats, cobby builds, curly fur/Rex, oriental, so on). Do you think people really pay attention to breeds when they make their cats (Unless it is in fact based off one) xD? Now, onto other things of greater importance: *Commons defects like deafness could also be listed in trivia (only if common with said pelt type, like blue-eyes-white-cat deafness, or rare, like Klinefelter's Syndrome/tortie toms.) *How about removing the ceremony page if we're going to add ceremony dates in trivia and allegiances? It's not even used anymore, anyways. *Categories thing and drop-down boxes for ceremonies seem like a great idea! *Cites are something I've craved for a long time on here. Many things on here are uncited, and can be challenged unless found in an archive. I'd say lets go for them! Here's my thoughts, right over 'ere. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 02:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea. =D 02:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I actually disagree with this, coming as the roleplayer with most of the minor characters on this website. Half of my characters are just fillers- heck, they barely even have personalities. But to go into that much detail? I still say the format should be optional. Cites are a pain in the arse to add, since half of the information on our character's pages are made up by the roleplayer. If you're adding something on another person's characters page, like in the description, I can understand, but if you're the roleplayer yourself, it's a pain in the batooty. Defects, when using the advanced formatting, should be in the physical health, really. And Description. But not needed in the trivia if already stated somewhere else on the page. This is just my two-sense, and if we make the change, don't anticipate me to be a happy camper. Forty-something cats and thirty of them are just fillers. Half of that thirty don't even have personalities or a history yet. Wheee. 02:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Besides, I originally intended for this to be for the TSF cats, and optional for any others. s: 02:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad my idea is clearly not right for the wiki. whatever, i tried but failed. what else is new. 03:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Idea Concering Life Images Most of the life images here don't belong to us, I understand. That's technically stealing them. I know it would be an extreme pain to try and find where our life images came from, so it's optional for pages that have already been created. On Pheasantkit's page, I have added the website where the image came from. So maybe, when we create new pages, we can copy/paste the website link to where it came from (unless it's like a porn site or something.. .-.) Sme life images already have the copyright info on the picture, so we would leave those be. (Ex. Spiderkit (StC)) Hope you can consider this. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC) This is the exact reason why I've stopped adding images onto mine, and made them optional. For those who do add them, I'll say this is a good idea. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Guys, everything put on Wikia is under Creative Commons unless the uploader marks it otherwise. It's not stealing to upload a photo from somewhere else when you don't own it. Nearly every wiki does that and there's nothing wrong with it because of Wikia's copyright. While I think it'd be nice to give the owner of the photos credit, there's no real need due to copyright, and often you can't actually find the original creator, which may end with people wrongly being given credit when they aren't the real creator, just someone who used the photo the same as you did. You could say that putting where you got the image from, even if you're not putting the creator, is giving credit, but it's really not. It does no good at all and is honestly a waste of time to put this information unless it's very easy to find the original photographer who took it. All in all I'm against this idea, there'd be no need, and adding the source on photos already uploaded would be needless work. Join request... ? Please can I join? I am good at judging things (I think!). 18:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Be sure to read the guidelines and FAQ to make yourself familiar with the rules! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) July FA Hey y'all, it's time to quickly set up the July FA? Any ideas? Feel free to suggest them, as long as they are either gold or silver, and are really outstanding in clarity with not much to improve on c: [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Probably a TSF cat, since that got put up this month. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 13:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ? Um, I'm confused. Who decides if an article gets a bronze nomination? And how? 12:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Every page starts out as a bronze, Flower. ^-^ That was decided awhile ago. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 13:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC)